Our Song
by 80sUnLoveChild
Summary: Just a little One Shot...no real timeline...J/H Of Course!


"Steven, wake up"

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing**

"Steven, wake up"

Jackie nudged her sleeping boyfriend, who was refusing to open his eyes

"Please, puddin' pop, I need to talk to you"

"Wait till morning Jacks, speak then" Hyde yawned before rolling over, Jackie pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close, letting out a sigh and pouting.

"Don't think you sitting there and pouting is going to get to me because it isn't"

Jackie glared at his back, her pout transforming into a scowl, it was time to pull out the big guns, breathing in deeply she buried her head in her arms and began to sob. She could hear him curse before he sat up and pulled her to him

"Okay, what's wrong?"

She stopped sobbing instantly and smiled, crying always worked on Steven.

"We don't have a song"

Hyde wasn't wearing his glasses and Jackie could see the irritation in his eyes and she bit her lip. Sitting up properly Jackie swung her small body around so she was straddling him, leaning forward she kissed a trail up his bare chest stopping as she reached his ear, breathing softly into it.

"All great couples have a song- Sonny and Cher, Danny and Sandy!"

Her hands trailed down, settling on the waistband of his boxer shorts, tracing them delicately, her hair falling around her shoulders, the tips brushing his stomach. She could practically see Hyde weighing up the options in his mind, trying to decide how best to answer her given her current position.

"We do have a song baby, remember the Valentine's dance? Tiny Dancer"

He was speaking gently, his hand coming to push some of the hair from her face. Turning her face she kissed his palm, taking one of his fingers in her mouth and sucking on it thoughtfully, enjoying the small smirk of pleasure on his face.

"No, I don't think it's really us. I want something special, something meaningful"

Her lower lip jutted out and Hyde wanted to lean forward and suck on it, her small hands tracing patterns up his sides as she whimpered. She wanted a song, he'd give her a damn song.

"How bout we turn on the radio and whatever song is playing, that will be our song, okay baby?"

He knew he had made the right decision when a wide smile broke out across her face and she leaned forward, their noses almost touching, her tongue flicking out to lick him playfully.

"Okay, Puddin' Pop"

Reaching over her head, Hyde grabbed the small clock radio she had given him months ago and turned it on, fiddling with the dial until music could be heard.

"_You just like me cos I'm good in bed!_

_Yeah, that's what your girlfriend said!_

_You just like me cos I'm good in bed!_

_You just like me cos I'm good in bed!" _

Hyde smiled and nodded his head along to the music, singing along he watched as Jackie blushed scarlet until the music slowed to a stop as the DJ announced a new song. He laughed as Jackie hit him with the pillow

"Pig!"

Ducking the blows he grabbed her small wrists, pulling her to him to kiss her. She pulled back and smiled at him as the next song began to play.

"I like this song"

_I've been awake for a while now.  
You've got me feeling like a child now.  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
I get the tingles in a silly place._

His loosened his grip on her wrists and she placed them back on his chest, patting in time with his heartbeat as she gently rocked back and forward in his lap. She knew exactly what she was doing, she had to feel it. Her eyes closed and her mouth barely moving as she sang along she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"_It starts in my toes,  
And I crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go._

The rain is falling on my window pane,  
But we are hiding in a safer place.  
Under covers staying dry and warm.  
You give me feelings that I adore"

Hyde lifted his pelvic slightly, grinning as Jackie opened her eyes in indignation

"Actually **you** give **me** feelings that I adore" He raised one eyebrow at her, annoyed as she stopped her movements, her hands leaving his chest to settle across her own.

"You ruined it; this can't be our song anymore!"

The pout was back, and he fought not to roll his eyes at her, she looked too damn cute with her chin jutted out. He fought his will to laugh with every fiber of his being. The song faded out while Jackie continued to glare at him ignoring his hand as it came to rest on her shoulder.

"_Don't be confused by my apparent lack of ceremony_

_My mind is clear_

_I may low or miles high off in the distance_

_I want you near"_

He played with her hair, watching as she sucked in her lip trying to ignore him. Starting slowly he rocked her gently from underneath, surprised when she matched his rhythm, her nails lightly scratching his front as his fingers played with her stomach, tickling her belly button. She giggled lightly and murmured his name.

"_I love you_

_Even when I'm sleeping_

_When I close my eyes_

_You're everywhere"_

Her hands dipped lower playing with the waistband of his boxers, dipping lower teasingly slow; her fingers brushing him lightly, causing him to groan. 

"_And if they take flying on the magic carpet_

_See me wave_

_If I communication fails at reconnecting_

_I want to rave_

_I love you_

_Even when I'm sleeping_

_When I close my eyes_

_You're everywhere"_

Wiggling slowly she slid down his body, taking his boxers with her, her fingers tracing patterns on his abdomen. Kissing her way up she licked lightly at his head making him groan once more. She loved playing dirty. His fingers tangled in her hair as she placed her lips around him, sucking gently, going slightly deeper each time making him twitch. His hips bucked against her as she took him in her mouth completely.

"_No matter where the road is leading us_

_Remember don't be afraid_

_We have a continent that sometimes lies between us_

_That's okay"_

His eyes opened and he watched enviously as she licked her lips slowly taking all tastes of him inside. The radio continued to play in the background but he barely heard her, as he sat up bringing Jackie in close with him, kissing her forehead, temples and nose. His hands felt their way under the oversized shirt she wore pulling it off her while he continued to kiss her, her neck, her collarbone, all the way down to her breasts, nibbling lightly on her nipples eliciting a gasp from her. How he loved to hear that sound. His kisses continued down her stomach, his tongue flicking out to her belly button; her most ticklish spot earning him a light slap to the head.

"_I love you_

_Even when I'm sleeping_

_When I close my eyes_

_You're everywhere"_

As she came she took his hand in her eyes entwining their fingers, kissing the tips. Her eyes half-closed, but not sleepy, he loved her like this. She rested her head on his chest as he lay back down, turning the radio off as he did. She kissed his chest gently before turning her head to face him. He was staring back down at her, the tiniest of smiles pulling at his lips.

"I like our song"

She closed her eyes snuggling into him, his arm supporting the back of her head.

"I always knew you just liked me cause I'm good in bed"

Jackie's eyes were closed and he wondered for a moment if she had fallen asleep, her small fingers fluttered across his stomach pinching at his side as he yelped.

"Damn it Jackie that hurt!"

Her eyes opened as she laughed quietly as Hyde rubbed his now red side, stopping as her hand rested over his.

"It was a joke Jackie, I know you love me"

She burrowed deeper into the blankets rubbing her legs with his.

"Mmhmm, even when I'm sleeping"

Her head tucked under his chin as he stared up at the ceiling

"Me too, doll face"

Mucho Thanks to:

Skyhooks for _You Just Like Me Cause I'm Good In Bed_

Colbie Callait for_ Bubbly_

And

Leonardo's Bride for _Even When I'm Sleeping_


End file.
